Little Slaughterhouse on the Prairie Chapter 3
by scottyj73
Summary: James continues his investigation into the bizarre murders in Walnut Grove


Chapter 3

Journal Entry:_ I began the investigation today. After hearing the reports, I knew what I was dealing with. I just didn't know then, how dangerous the creature would be._

James had walked over to where the small Walnut Grove Cemetery was located. He looked around, finding Laura's grave. The fresh dirt was a sign that the grave had been disturbed from below. As he approached, he saw an older gentleman standing there. He was dressed in brown pants and a red flannel shirt. His pants were held up by suspenders and he had an old worn out beaver skin hat in his hands. His black boots looked as if they had seen many miles in his ownership of them.

James approached slowly, not sure of what this man's intentions were. When he heard the man sobbing, he knew the man was either family or a friend.

"I don't mean to intrude,' he said as he approached.

The man turned and composed himself. "Oh don't worry about me. I'm just a friend of Half-Pint's here," he said in a gravelly voice.

"'Half-Pint'?", he asked.

"Laura's nick name," he said. "Her pa gave her that because she was shorter than her sister Mary. Me and her pa called her that."

"I would assume that your Isaiah Edwards?," James asked.

"Yep, that's me," he said sticking out his hand. "Been a friend to Charles for a few years now. Good people. Just a shame that his daughter had to die."

"James Williamson. I am a U.S. Marshal. I've been sent here to investigate this crime. It has similar features to one I am looking into in Chicago."

"Chicago? Never been there. Heard it's a hell of a place. But this looks like something you're dealing with?"

"Messages in blood and bodies showing up on store fronts," James said. "I think it may be the work of the same person."

"You don't say."

"What can you tell me about this?," James asked.

Edwards scratched his chin. "All I know is the kids were down at the swimming hole. Laura and Nellie argued about something, since they was always fighting like bobcats, and Laura had walked away. She slipped on a rock and fell, busting her head open. The kids came to the mill and got us, and that's how we found her."

James nodded. "And how long after that did the messages show up?"

"Oh about a three days. Darndest thing that no one had seen anyone doing it. They just showed up saying "Your lyin" and "Tell the truth"."

"Thanks for your help. I think my next stop is Olson's."

Edwards smiled and waved as James walked back into town to see the Olson's. Their store was located on the main road, across from the hotel in town. The wide porch served as a loading dock for the local wagons that came in to get supplies.

As James approached, he saw an older man, dressed as a clerk, standing outside the store. His black hair was thinning on top, but he still had the fire of youth in him. His face was wrinkled, after too many years of yelling with his wife and taking care of the store. The woman standing near him was a large woman, dressed in the finest dress in town. He black hair had been pulled back and she had a loud and commanding voice. They were looking at the side of their store where another message was written. By the door another body was laid out. This message read "Tell the truth or your next".

"Whoever is doing this is targeting us for no reason at all!," the woman screamed. "Why hasn't anyone called the authorities?"

"I am a Marshall," James said.

The woman and man looked at James as he showed his badge. The woman seemed a little easier to deal with after that.

"Well, it's about time you showed up. I can't have this activity continue since it's driving away our business."

"Now, Harriett. We don't know that for sure."

"Nells!"

The woman stormed off and went into the store, leaving the man outside to wash off the message. "Harriett is just scared," he said. "We all are."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Near as I can tell, this all started after Laura's death at the swimming hole. Some of the kids say that Nellie pushed her into the water, but Harriett doesn't believe that. She has a blind eye when it comes to the children."

"You have how many?"

"Two. Nellie and Willie. I know they are not the best kids in the world. They are used to getting their way, but something like this I am not entirely convinced that they are innocent. Ever since the bodies have shown up and the messages have appeared, they have been hiding in their rooms. Willie wants to talk, but Nellie has him under some spell."

James thought about it for a moment. "It looks like someone knows Nellie had something to do with this. Whether she committed the crime, or not, she is involved in some way. I am going to talk to the Ingalls and see if anything more can be found. Maybe there is a clue to all of this and I can stop the crimes before any more killings can happen." 


End file.
